Plot
Zenonia During the war, Wolfred Dupre adopted a baby (Regret) who was left in the battlefield. Later in the story, Dupre was killed by a demon. Now Regret has to find Ladon. Regret later finds out that commander of the Holy knights, DUPRE, was actually his father and only adopted the surname pardon whence finding regret and retiring to ayles. Sun is also revealed to be the half sister of regret (mother unknown although speculated to be lady charity). Zenonia 2 Choose one of four heroes (Ecne, Morpice, Lu, or Daza) and embark on a journey to find 4 gems. They eventually travel to the Heavenly Realm and defeat Ladon, but a new leader, Tiaris comes, so the heroes travel back in time (hard mode) and then defeat Tiaris Zenonia 3 Regret's son, Chael, and his fairy companion, Runa, are transported suddenly to another world. Soon, they are greeted by the sight of someone that mysteriously looked like Frey, being taken away by Unique Monsters. When they save her, they find out she is not Frey but the Shaman, Celine. They arrive at the town of Delfoy where they are thrusted head first into the battle between the Devil, Divine, and Degenerated Tribes. They take the Shaman all the way to Paramanon Temple, defeating Scylla, a general of the Devil Tribe and going through Maru town. Then, Celine gets kidnapped by the head of the Divine Tribe, Pontifex, and Chael goes to Nifel Fortress to rescue her. Celine is used by Temir to open a gate to the Heavenly Realm, but it was a trap by the current leader of the Devil Tribe, Tariq. Tariq summons Regret to use his energy of Ladon to revive Antione. Temir almost dies but manages to teleport back to Paramanon to save Chael. Temir realises Chael is his son and gives his remaining power to Chael. Chael then defeats Antione, but his father dies. In the 2nd ending, Chael goes back to the original realm he came from. And finds out that Frey, Waited thousands of years to show Chael that she is Celine. Zenonia 4 Once upon a time, there lived a boy named Regret. He lived in the town of "Quaint Town of Ereas" along with his father "Dupré". As time passed by, Regret found his father fighting a Mysterious Man. After the fight, the Mysterious ow his true appearance to them. As a matter of fact, the man was Regret himself from the future and came to warn Regret about his failure. The future Regret then explained that he had failed to destroy the evil lord Shaturu and therefore Anya, a fairy, turned back time to send him here... Future Regret told Regret that Regret had lost his memories, and that he was trapped in an artificial world... He then gave his memories and powers to his younger counterpart and disappeared. With his memory restored, Regret becomes allies with Anya who lost her memory because of the heavy strain of turning back in time. Then, Regret has a flashback of him sacrificing himself so that he could save his adopted son, Chael. Regret is warped out of his dream by the fairy into an unknown island where he encounters a monster named Azimet, the warden of the island of the fallen. Azimet tells Regret that he cannot escape this island without defeating him first. Upon successful defeat of Azimet, the island starts falling into total darkness making Anya have to teleport Regret to an unknown forest in the past to save them. Being already very tired before the teleportation, Anya suffers greatly due to the large influx of energy which causes her to lose her memory again. Going into the nearby town to help Anya recover, Regret finds a time bending scroll that tells him that the Mark of Ladon is being searched for by Frodo so Ladon can be revived and absorbed by Shaturu which will bring the Holy Tribe to its knees. After defeating Frodo, he destroys the Mark but the scroll then tells him that Shaturu will manage to find another source of power and will defeat everyone who stands against him. Anya then again risks teleporting them to the time when Deva Castle is in war with the Dark Lord's forces. Upon arriving, Regret saves a girl from mercenaries who turns out to be Elisa, the commanding general of the Second Predicant. She gives Regret an invitation to join the commanders and fight. Regret agrees to this offer as it could help him find the source of power that Shutaru was said to consume. However, Anya thinks that he just wants to be with Elisa, which was partly true. When Regret enters the tent, he sees Chael. Chael does not recognize him and Regret quickly covers his identity with the name Adas. Chael holds a grudge against Regret, despite the fact that he can see his fairy. Regret asks the generals about the source of power but there is no other evidence than it being the Mark of Ladon. Shortly after, Morpice raises suspicion by disappearing without traces leading them on a wild goose chase until they find a secret entrance behind a waterfall where Morpice was last seen. After defeating Draca, Regret the hidden cave. Inside Regret finally finds Morpice who is possessed by dark magic. After defeating Morpice, before dying due to the massiveveals that the source of power is the Holy Gem. Upon Regret's return to base, during a cutscene, a guard runs in reporting that the monsters have become immensely powerful. Following this, Regret teleports back in time to the time when Shutaru wasn't awakened and that the Holy Gem was still intact. In Deva Castle(Past), Regret finds out the location of the Holy Gem from Morpice's teacher, Zealous who gives him the key to the hidden magic dungeon. Entering said dungeon, Regret finds it to be a maze with monsters, puzzles and magical turrets. Upon reaching the end, Regret finds an entrance to a room where the guardian of the Holy Gem - Stoneface(literally) is. Stoneface is protected by two towers and enemies that fall into the room. Once Stoneface is defeated, Regret takes the holy gem from Stoneface, who becomes an ordinary wall due to the lack of the Holy Gem's power. The cave then starts collapsing and Regret barely manages to escape. Regret then returns to the current day Deva Castle War Room where a meeting with the king Valens forces him to give the Holy Gem to the king for safe-keeping. Regret then proceeds to Aria Castle. Upon arrival, Regret finds it weird that Elisa managed to reach Aria Castle much more quickly than him. There he learns of the current location of the Holy Gem, Aria Castle itself which was actually originally built with the sole purpose of protecting the Holy Gem! After a short dispute with the generals, Regret manages to find the location of the Holy Gem which is underground. Chael is sceptical at first but is told off by the generals who mention the fairy and that fairies only appear to people with great destinies. Regret manages to reach a room underground but is faced with another hard boss, who Regret mistakes for Shaturu at first. That boss turns out to be Dark General Proneus. After being defeated, Proneus reveals that the previous night King Valen's chambers were breached by assassins and that he proposed a deal to the assassins in order have his life spared and to be a dark general and lead the humans in exchange for the location of the Holy Gem. Finally he tells Regret that Shaturu is in the Dark Realm recovering from his fight with Morpice. Back to Aria Castle, Regret learns about the King's death and the missing Holy Gem. Just then a messenger appears and warns of powerful dark forces approaching. Regret is tasked to defend the North entrance of Aria Castle along with Elisa but he is torn between abandoning his post to go kill Shaturu or defending the gate. Upon making a decision, he decides to go help Elisa who he hears scream as he heads North. As a matter of fact, the monsters are too much for her to handle so Regret lends her a hand by clearing the North-West and North-East castle walls. As a desperate attempt, the monsters then start trying to break down the gate instead of opening it but Regret thwarts their plan by killing their Leader Necro. Regret then goes North with Elisa who knows the way to the Sky Portal which will bring Regret to the Heavenly Realm and therefore closer to Shaturu. On the way, they meet Ramus, a fortune teller who knows Regret's secret. While conversing, it comes to light that he is the owner of the time bending scroll. No longer able to see the future, the prophet suffers from an unforeseen attack from an assassin and succumbs to his wounds but not before telling Regret that the future can still be changed. Going further on, indeed as told by Elisa, the Sky Portal is in the Northern outskirts of the Scorched Forest. Chapter 7: Heavenly Crisis (Normal) Before they could do anything, a mysterious figure appears from the Sky Portal and asks for Chael. After recovering, he identifies himself as Luxferre, Heavenly Knight-Captain and informs them of the sudden increased strength of the dark force monsters and further says that he is here for assistance from Chael to defend the heavenly cities. Luxferre tells regret to head North once up and to seek Archangel Merrehen in Coelraum and then proceeds to the Aria Castle to meet up with Chael while Regret and Elisa head up to the Heavenly Realm through the portal. Upon arrival, they discover that the city is already in ruins. They find a surviving soldier that fill them in. Regret then heads North to the temporary base camp to meet the Archangel who tells them the way to the Dark Portal that will get Regret to the Dark Realm and therefore to Shaturu. Regret carries on alone after asking Elisa to wait for reinforcement from the Middle Realm to arrive. Our hero then heads East to the Dark Portal. Just as they approach the Dark Portal, Keltura appears and blocks Regret's passage. In order to use the portal Regret has to defeat Keltura. With great difficulty, Regret manages to defeat Keltura and then uses the portal to go to the Dark Realm. Upon arrival, Regret is detected by Golem who calls 6 Elite Ice Guards and Regret is unable to move due to a spell and is therefore captured as he drifts to sleep because of the powerful spell. He wakes up in a cell with Anya missing. The Dark General Leviathan laughs at him and disappears to report to Shaturu. Anya appears but is unable to free Regret and therefore goes to get help. Shortly later, Commander Elisa appears and frees Regret and they go North from there only to land in a trap by Leviathan. Regret manages to defeat Leviathan. They then use the secondary exit and are joined by Chael, who was fetched by Anya. Rushing to help Elisa, Regret leaves Chael behind only for the cave to collapse on Chael and Regret and Elisa to make it out in time. Chapter 7: Heavenly Crisis (Hard) Before they could do anything, a mysterious figure appears from the Sky Portal and asks for Chael. After recovering, he identifies himself as Luxferre, Heavenly Knight-Captain and informs them of the sudden increased strength of the dark force monsters and further says that he is here for assistance from Chael to defend the heavenly cities. Luxferre tells regret to head North once up and to seek Archangel Merrehen in Coelraum and then proceeds to the Aria Castle to meet up with Chael while Regret and Elisa head up to the Heavenly Realm through the portal. Upon arrival, they discover that the city is already in ruins. They find a surviving soldier that fill them in. Regret then heads North to the temporary base camp to meet the Archangel who tells them the way to the Dark Portal that will get Regret to the Dark Realm and therefore to Shaturu. Regret carries on alone after asking Elisa to wait for reinforcement from the Middle Realm to arrive. Our hero then heads East to the Dark Portal. Just as they approach the Dark Portal, Keltura appears and blocks Regret's passage. In order to use the portal Regret has to defeat Keltura. With great difficulty, Regret manages to defeat Keltura and then uses the portal to go to the Dark Realm. Upon arrival, Regret is detected by Golem who calls 6 Elite Ice Guards and Regret is unable to move due to a spell and is therefore captured as he drifts to sleep because of the powerful spell. He wakes up in a cell with Anya missing. The Dark General Leviathan laughs at him and disappears to report to Shaturu. Anya appears but is unable to free Regret and therefore goes to get help. Shortly later, Commander Elisa apears and frees Regret and they go North from there only to land in a trap by Leviathan. Regret manages to defeat Leviathan. They then use the secondary exit and are joined by Chael, who was fetched by Anya. Rushing to findElisa, Regret leaves Chael behind...but comes back for him after finding Elisa and telling her to go out of the cave....Chael and Regret make it out in time...though Elisa is nowhere to be found..... Chael gets angry when Regret expresses his intentions to go fight the Dark Lord alone....Regret finally tells him the whole truth (Regret being Chael's father, etc)....Though Chael is reluctant to believe him at first, he finally comes to his senses and entrusts the fate of the world to his father Regret, leaving for Coelraum Chapter 8: Spiral (Normal Difficulty) Regret manages to gain entry to the Dark Castle but is blocked by 5 Blood Sorcerers. After defeating them, Regret proceeds to the top floor only to see the doorway to Shaturu's chambers locked by a magic gate. Regret then proceeds to find the magic power source in the maze that is the castle. Defeating the 2 Yanus that was protecting the demonic seal, Regret destroys the seal which opens up the doorway. In the Dark Lord's chambers, Shaturu transforms into a great beast(full form) with the power of the holy gem. Thinking about everyone, Regret lunges forward and engages Shaturu in battle. This is where you can only damage the boss by attacking the legs of Shaturu then, you can attack the head. After being defeated, Shaturu claims he was just toying with Regret. Later you will find out that Elisa was actually Shaturu and that you had been betrayed and badly wounded, your fairy will then warp you back in time and the game restarts as you being the person from the future and entering hardmode Chapter 8: Spiral (Hard Difficulty) Regret manages to gain entry to the Dark Castle but is blocked by 5 Blood Sorcerers. After defeating them, Regret proceeds to the top floor only to see the doorway to Shaturu's chambers locked by a magic gate. Regret then proceeds to find the magic power source in the maze that is the castle. Defeating the 2 Yanus that was protecting the demonic seal, Regret destroys the seal which opens up the doorway and goes into the Dar Lord's chambers. Here, it is revealed that Elisa has been implanted with Shaturu's soul. Before Elisa can kill Regret (as in the normal mode), Chael arrives and attacks Elisa who escapes to Shaturu's side....Chael and Regret have a little argument on saving Elisa vs saving the world and Regret convinces Chael to take Elisa to Coelraum to be healed while he(Regret) will take care of Shaturu alone. Shaturu transforms into a great beast(full form) with the power of the holy gem. Thinking about everyone, Regret lunges forward and engages Shaturu in battle. This is where you can only damage the boss by attacking the legs of Shaturu then, you can attack the head. After being defeated, you DIE because you are badly wounded!!! . . . JUST KIDDING!!! Well, the truth is you fall down because you are badly wounded and the scene switches to the Outpost where a meeting is being held and it is said that, by the time reinforcements arrived, you were nowhere to be found...Then a guard arrives and requests help against dark monsters and Chael volunteers....By the time Chael arrives on site, no monsters are to be found....Asking a patrol guard, it is discovered that one dude just wiped the monsters clean....The dude was a little blondie :p kid :p (yeah, Regret obviously) who left (with the guard) a farewell letter for Chael..... Cutting things short, Hell mode starts now :) - Courtesy of PhantomEcho327 Zenonia 5 The story begins with an attack on Deva castle while Aster murders the king. Celina the fairy tries to stop Aster, but he quickly subdues her. The protagonist notices this but was sealed in place unable to do anything to help. After a quick moment the protagonist quickly awakens realizing that all of the events were merely a dream. Upon returning to the village he explains his dream to Grandma Bella who gives him a strange pill which he takes in and then takes a nap. When he awakens he finds the fairy from his dreams following him. The fairy named Celina tells him that she has been following him all day, much to the protagonist's surprise. Lisa comes running to the protagonist saying that their mother was missing in the mines. Master Azelos was also missing so the protagonist goes to investigate. He finds Azelos who tells him that his mother went to a deeper area. Upon finding her she is attacked by a plant like monster named Tania who reveals herself to be an Asterian General. The protagonist defeats her but takes to long ( as his mother was injured in the beginning of the battle) his mother's wounds are too critical, saddened he listens to her last words, she said,” Go to the Deva castle and tell Bronte I have came to get the promised place.” After that she dies. Upon returning to the village the protagonist realizes that most of the villagers have already moved to the Deva castle. So he takes his leave as well, when travelling he passes out and assists a mysterious man named Ordo in fending off the venomous monsters near the Deva castle. When the protagonist and Celina arrives they meet Duke, the protagonist's brother who is the duke of Deva castle, who tells the two to find Lisa in the refugee station in the North. When the protagonist and Celina arrive they are ambushed by hell flies and a Roakwood. After returning to Deva castle the found out that Duke has lied and they find Lisa in the Inn later. The next day the protagonist follows his mother's orders and sets out to find Bronte. He later realizes that he is actually the King of Deva Castle. He heads north where Bronte was last seen and discovers that he is making deals with an Asterian named Haima. Bronte is surprised upon seeing the protagonist who he refers as the "prince" Haima orders Bronte to leave. Haima and the protagonist fight with the protagonist being the victor, severely wounded he falls unconcious and is found by Duke, who angrily tells the protagonist that he couldn't protect mom and Lisa. After reuniting with Lisa in the Inn they realize that Deva Castle is a mess so they head off to the legendary magic city or Skypia. They locate the airship which is heavily guarded by a magic border which knocks the protagonist out. Another Asterian show up this time it is a twin robot named Kaz and Kazu who captures Lisa and is later defeated by the protagonist's new found skills. After this the events are revealed to be a dream of the unconcious protagonist who was knocked unconcious by the magic border. When arriving at Skypia they see that the place is ran by the mysterious man (Ordo) from the woods. Ordo tells them about the past and about the Asterians. Who are revealed to be Aster's body guards who are given orders to capture the celestial one (Lisa) and the holy gem (Protagonist). They head out to the out lands where Bronte was last seen there. The arrive to find a severely wounded Bronte who was controlled by Hades. The protagonist is almost trapped by Hades but Celina wakes him up. Hades is revealed to be the Asterian leader, the strongest of all Asterians. Hades is defeated and Bronte is taken back to Skypia. Celina uses a spell to transport the protagonist into Bronte's mind where he witnesses that Bronte was only siding with the monsters to stall them and to wait for the protagonist to arrive and stop them. Realizing that Bronte is a hero they peacefully release his soul to the after life. They board the air ship to the sealed outlands to find the pink key to the Appriser's altar. They succeed and unlock the seal to the Appriser of Aster. But the ritual has already begun Salvatore ( the Appriser ) has Lisa who is the Celestial one and now only needs the protagonist to complete the release of Aster. Salvatore is proven to be really strong and he has the upper hand. But the protagonist defeats Salvatore who sinks into his senses again. Salvatore realizes that he has become evil just to get his father back. Just as Salvatore is about to fade his soul shatters and Aster's seal is broken. Aster is raged upon seeing Salvatore's death and uses a powerful magic to send the protagonist back to his own dimension.. The protagonist wakes up at the village where he ate the mysterious pill and realizes that it was all just a dream. But upon returning he sees the entire village preparing for a monster attack. Celina says that this was not a dream and Aster's seal was already broken. The game ends with the Protagonist teaming up with Celina to face the invading monsters. Category:Zenonia Category:Zenonia 2 Category:Zenonia 3 Category:Zenonia 4